spiral_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiose City
Lumiose City is the capital of the Pokémon World's Kalos region from Game Freak's Pokémon X/Y. As the region's capital, Lumiose is one of the largest cities in the region, hosts its own gym, and is also houses Palais du Lumiose, the capital building. The city is also centrally located, making it quite literally the hub of Kalos. Lumiose City is home to many trendy cafes, hotels, shops, and restaurants that are all housed in traditional, elegant buildings. The streets see very light traffic, used mainly by taxis and Gogoat shuttles as the locals prefer walking for their morning commute to any of the many office building. The city sees many tourists whom are delighted by the luxury hotels, historic buildings, museums, and famous Prism Tower. Board History After discovering that tech billionaire and fashion icon Lysandre was a genocidal madman and leader of Team Flare which housed its base in the midst of the city, the residents of Lumiose City were quick to move on with their lives. With Key Stones entering into mass production, the ever trendy residents lead the way to regularly using Mega Evolutions in battle, complete with cafés devoted to Mega Battles springing up. On Displacement Day, many trainers left the city to head to Camphrier Town to retrieve any Pokémon that had been stored in the PC system. With so many residents concerned about the welfare of their Pokémon, not many people noticed the appearance of strangers in their city. Canon History This section covers information that is available to the general population and would be very easy for a Displaced character to find out. **Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.** After the close call with Lysandre and the Ultimate Weapon, a special investigation by a detective and newly titled Kalos Champion revealed that a hidden section of Lysandre Labs underneath the failing Lysandre Café was still being used by one of Team Flare's top scientists, where he headed a crime spree in the city. Xerosic surrendered himself to the authorities and the city finds itself with a mysterious, new crime fighter. Featured Locations This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. If a location is not featured here, it does not mean the location is not available, only that it has not been thoroughly explored yet. Hotel de Ville: The local government of Lumiose City that also doubles as the residence for the Mayor. During the Kalos war 3,000 years ago, the building was raided and all records were destroyed. As an important place of Kalos history, tours are available when parliament is not in session. Accessible from North Boulevard next to the Galette Stand and across the street from Café Triste. This building was not in the game and was added to aid in world-building for Celestial Revolution; is based off the real-world location of Hôtel de Ville, Paris. Lumiose Gym / Prism Tower: This high-tech tower is a symbol of Kalos in the heart of Lumiose City in the middle of a large, open-air park. Inside is the Lumiose Gym. Lumiose Station: This train station on the east side of the city has a direct line to Kiloude City where the Battle Maison is. Palais du Lumiose: The Parliament building of Kalos that also doubles as the residence for the President. Was once a Palace that had its grand staircase removed to create the senate chamber. As an important place of Kalos history, tours are available when parliament is not in session. Accessible from Autumnal Avenue, situated between Café Triste and Café Pokémon-Amie. This building was not in the game and was added to aid in world-building for Celestial Revolution; is based off the real-world location of Luxembourg Palace. Service Tunnels: Walkways running down to the river's edge lead to the entrances of service tunnels that sprawl out underneath the city. The cities sewage, power, and water systems runs through pipes and wires in the tunnels and are patrolled regularly by police and maintenance workers. These tunnels could make good hiding spots and shelter for criminal elements or homeless Displaced individuals. This network of tunnels was not in the game and was added to aid in world-building for Celestial Revolution. Stone Emporium: With the absurdly high demand for Mega Stones and Key Stones, the owners of the Stone Emporium made a fortune and have created a small empire in Kalos by opening branches throughout the region. Many Mega Hunters sell their treasures to Stone Emporiums for quick cash and with few questions asked. Anti-Mega Activists regularly picket outside of the original store, demanding that the owners work to guarantee that the Mega Stones they sell were not stolen, looted, or otherwise harvested in a manner that would harm wild Pokémon's habitats. Sycamore Pokémon Lab: A Pokémon research lab headed by Professor Sycamore. With the growing use of Mega Evolutions, the facility is overwhelmed with data about Mega Evolutions and is sometimes sieged with anti-Mega Evolution protesters on their doorstep. Government Overview As the capital of Kalos, Lumiose City has several government buildings along North Boulevard and Autumnal Avenue for democratically elected leaders and representatives to live and work. Tech Levels Being home to Prism tower the formerly famous Lysandre Labs, Lumoise City is the height of technological advancement in the region. The Lysadre Labs created the Holo Caster, which projected a hologram of the user to a receiving Holo Caster. Despite developing the tech of the future, the city is very fond of its quaint, historical aesthetics and try to preserve as much of it as they can. Magic Levels Residents seem to view Pokémon more as companions than resources. They use fighting-type Pokémon to help construct buildings in tight places and ride Gogoats for fun. For the rest of the day-to-day functions, residents relay more on technology. Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common Pokéballs: High-tech devices used to store Pokémon in tiny spaces. Probably does so through some sort of molecular shrinking technology or energy manipulation. There are various grades of Pokéballs and specialty ones that are more effective in certain conditions or against certain types of Pokémon. Generally, if a Pokémon is not weakened before a capture attempt, they will likely break free from the ball. Does not seem to be able to be used on humans or pokémon already captured by others. Mega Stones and Key Stone Accessories: Mega Stones and Key Stones are irradiated evolutionary stones and meteorite fragments that allow Pokémon to Mega Evolve. While the key stones are placed into various accessories worn by the user, the Pokémon holds their specific Mega Stone; somehow the energy between the user and their Pokémon--along with their respective stones--triggers Mega Evolution. Holo Caster: A small, handheld device that is worn around the neck and is capable of using communicating via holograms. Inhabitants This section covers some of the notable people who live in the city and may appear in threads as NPCs. Bailey Ann Horicolgo, Mayor of Lumiose City: A middle-aged, blonde-bobbed woman with brown eyes. The first woman to be elected mayor of Lumiose City, she ran on a platform of Lumiose City leading Kalos into the future while also preserving its unique, and historical culture. Formerly a ranger, she is very concerned with preserving Pokémon natural habitats. Her political opponents tried to smear her as a disconnected grandchild of immigrants who never truly adopted the Kalos way of life by the fact that she keeps a non-native Oricorio on her battle team. Perhaps because of these smears, she keeps a very well groomed Furfrou at her side during public appearances. Clemont, Lumiose Gym Leader: A young, blonde-haired boy who is the local gym leader, genius inventor, and the person responsible for keeping the Prism Tower powered. Helped perfect the Key Stone processing technique that spread the use of Mega Evolutions. Has a younger sister named Bonnie. Essentia: A mysterious, masked crime fighter with superhuman strength and the ability to change their appearance. Manuel Puff, President of Kalos: A black-haired, slender man of average height who has rather sharp features. After tech billionaire Lysandre tried to wipe out life on the planet, the politics of Kalos swung anti-corporation and Puff was elected as President of Kalos on promises of holding big business accountable to their communities. Has a Talonflame with him in public appearances, but is said to spoil the family Slurpuff at home. Professor Sycamore: The region's premier researcher on Mega Evolutions. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the lcoals of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. '''Displaced Acceptance: '''Locals are obsessed with Pokémon and have not given much thought to the strangers appearing on their world. As long as Displaced are not experimenting on or abusing Pokémon, they do not draw much attention. The world's various criminal organizations might show an interest in the Displaced as they could potentially cause instability and swing the balance of power into their favor. '''Technology Acceptance: '''Locals are very accepting of new technology, as they are already used to having technology make their lives easier. However, they do not approve of wartime technology, having just recently suffered a megalomaniac trying to cause a human extinction event with a giant laser. Technology designed to brainwash or unnaturally harm Pokémon and humans is also frowned upon. Of course, this is only the case within the public eye; many of the criminal organizations on the planet are not above utilizing, buying or selling such technology. '''Magic Acceptance: '''Locals are used to supernatural abilities, just from Pokémon rather than people. When encountering magic-using Displaced, inhabitants would be confused, but may then consider the person to have the spirit of a Pokémon or have somehow used unfamiliar technology in order to harness Pokémon-like abilities. Bestiary Lumiose City is filled with Pokémon trainers who can battle and has a Pokémon Gym. See Also *Pokémon World *Kalos External Links *Lumiose City on Bulbapedia Category:Locations Category:Setting Category:Starting City